


Save Me

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: They were never supposed to be, so what happens when their relationship is forcibly brought to light? [Victorian AU]





	

**"KILL HIM!" The order rang out like a gunshot She was powerless to stop them Even with all the weight her name held she could not stop the blows that fell along her beloved's back She could try though, just as he had for her .**

_They had met one night by accident He on the way back from a beating She returning from a cold glare and hateful words She had stumbled coming up the stairs They were far to polished to be safe and her tears definitely didn't help He was the one that caught her . Even though it caused him pain he saved her._

**It was time for her to do the same**

**She shoved past the guards that held her back and ran to his bleeding broken from He wasn't supposed to look like this…**

_The first time she had seen him healthy was when Loke had taken her out on a ride They were supposed to be talking but she was more just nodding at intervals and relishing the fresh air on her face It was then she saw him Swinging down with an axe that gleamed in the day dew mist He had his shirt off Revealing his tanned back for all to see His indigo eyes solely focused on the task at hand He didn't notice her staring She noticed him though Every inch. The muscle. The power. The scars ._

**He had gathered new ones since that day She loved them all They were a part of him And he was a part of her That's why he couldn't leave He just couldn't .**

_They knew they couldn't be But that didn't stop the notes slid under doors The flutter of a hand in the hall The knowing smile of a certain maid The hushed giggles Gentle kisses Promises made with love ._

**He had promised He had promised to never leave her So why did it look like he was fading .**

**She couldn't keep her head up anymore She let to fall and let the tears fall with it . "Please" she whispered "You can't go" she didn't think he heard her He smiled through the blood on his teeth as another blow snapped his head sideways He had always been good at listening to her .**

_He cradled her as they looked up at the stars together He listened as she babbled on and on about how the stars were all aligned Finally she stopped and ducked her head sheepishly He just smiled and said he liked the sound of her voice. It was like the stars. Beautiful_

**. She was beautiful He told her often but, What was beauty worth when she needed strength .**

**He was strong He had survived the beatings he had received She knew he would always be there to protect her He would never fail her . In the end it was she who failed him "Stay with me" She cried holding him "I…..i'll….al….ways….be…...wi...th…..yo…...u" He shouldn't sound like that .**

_He sounded like pure joy when he laughed She loved to make him laugh With silly faces Crazy stories Anything to hear him laugh ._

**"Shhhhhh. I-I can fix this. J-Just be still. Ok?" He nodded but they both knew the lie as soon as it was told .**

_"It a lie!" she seethed He didn't look at her "They would never!" Still away he looked "Erik, please" Indigo met brown. Brown overfilled with tears. Indigo closed in preparation. She kissed the cut that night and told him she loved him always ._

**He was falling asleep "No, Erik stay with me!" A soldier grabbed her and pulled her away "Stay with me!' .**

_"Stay with me?" He shook his head, "you know what that would bring" She pouted and he relented ._

**She would never relent She was the reason he was bleeding on her bedroom floor She was selfish. She was also stubborn .**

_"ERIK!" She had called out for him when her father jerked her out of bed Out of his arms "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Erik picked up the candelabra and hit her father without hesitation "No one touches her like that!"_

**. Erik died that day. Lucy had failed to save his blood. But as the new head of the Heartfilia family She would make sure she saved his name**

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of reading ansty fanfics while trying to write short stories for you English class  
> .  
> italics are past and bold is present if you couldn't tell. I realize this could be a little confusing  
> .  
> Tell me what you thought, loved it, hated it, couldn't care less, just want to rant about stupid English teachers, feel free to drop a review!


End file.
